worldshinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin Uchiha
Character Redacted (removed) 'Basic Information (continued)' 'Background Information' Kenshin Uchiha, a name amongst the many Uchiha. They say this is what make a man or woman who he or she is, it defines their personality if you're able to look further into the words. Such would be with Kenshin itself, meaning the combination of modesty and truth. These are two things seen otherwise as noble values to be valued in a clan such is the Uchiha. On the outside, especially for someone who is at the least a bit familiar with Kenshin then they would know that the man lives well up to it in both personal life and in the politics of Konoha as he pursues the greatest ideal for his fellow shinobi on how to handle the current war. Providing useful strategies and overall wise words, Kenshin can be seen as a valuable asset to the village. However, it is on the contrary that when you are to see the dark side of the moon that you as a person realize that not everything in this world can be easily done as said. F 'Personality and Behavior' Kenshin could easily be described as a shrewd man. Given his dark past, he is haunted by constant memory of the countless death of those around him. Close and far, he has individually weighed the lives of those who touched him in some form or other and considered what life would be with them still there. With all the things that have happened in his life, and still persist to this day, he has been diagnosed with a number of disabilities. PTSD, a contributing factor to the mental instability of Kenshin, hinders him from being the once kind man he was and often relapses into episodes whenever he is not occupied with something which can cause him to inflict self-harm. He has a natural hatred towards all of his enemies, and in some form of pseudo-patriotism can sometimes convince his self that people he does not like are enemies of both him and the Land of Fire itself. He is a politician because of his efforts in the war, and given his conditions, he does manage to contain most of his actual ideals from sight in order to hinder any risk of being treated for social and mental problems. Appearance As characteristic with an Uchiha, he has black hair and normally black eyes whenever he is not using his Dojutsu. Given a constant lack of sleep, he can appear distressed at times which contributes to a sometimes inappropriate appearance (matted hair, dark bags under the eyes, monotonous expressions; etc). His most common attire which he wears both into battle and on casual experiences is a black jacket with an underlying T-shirt, generally crimson as he says it's his favorite color. Fitting with it is a pair of black jeans and a nice pair of geta. Any distinguishing factors of what village he may belong to is the common symbol used for Konohagakure. The crest of Uzushiogakure is emblazoned upon the right side of his jacket, and around his neck can usually be seen a head band bearing Konoha's own crest. Motto N/A Other Information Databook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: 'Training Roleplays: ' 'Approved by: ShadowStormr. ' Category:Characters